Love a Scrat
by goldenpuon
Summary: What happened if Scrat got a love interest? Well here's your answer. But how can Scrat interact with a girl Scrat when he can't talk and has a powerful acorn obsession? Read t find out. Just remember, not all scrats are the same.
1. One nut only

Love a Scrat

All ice age characters belong to their Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. All other characters belong to me.

It was spring and Scrat was trotting through a green field in search of nuts. It was midday and Scrat hadn't eaten yet he remained

confident because for once, nothing bad had happened to him that day yet. Suddenly, a dainty, squirrel with saber teeth came out of

some bushes. She held and nut that she presented to Scrat as she ran up to him. Scrat gasped and squeaked with joy. He gobbled

down the nut as fast as he could. But after that, he stopped. No one had ever given him a nut, something or someone was always

taking them away. Just then, the female scampered off into the bushes where she came from.

Hoping for more nuts and not having any girl Scrat experience, he followed after her. When he stopped and found her

she climbed a tree, grabbed an acorn fom it, and made a graceful landing, nut in the palm of her little clawed hand. Scrat made a

desperate run down retrieve the female Scrat's nut but got punched in the face and then stepped on. He squeaked and continued to try

to steal her nut, getting pummeled each time. Finally, she grabbed him by the neck and held him against a tree. Scrat was confused; he

tried to struggle but then the female squirrel pointed to herself and squeaked (highly pitched, very cute) "Etwa". It took a moment to

register but Scrat realized that she was saying her name. She loosened her grip on him and he squeaked back, his name in his best

pronounciation, "Scrat". She tightned her grip on him again and ate her acorn in front of him to his struggling horror. He tried to

tackle her for eating what he claimed was his nut even though it was hers and she chased him with vigor and determination to the edge

of a slippery iced cliff (there's still ice in spring since it's the ice age). Even though he was a squirrel and was great with clinging to

things, the ice was extremely slippery and with the combined attack force of Etwa, he fell down the cliff into a partially frozen river. He

took a look up at her from the icy water in the river below and saw her tap her paws together, satisfied. Then she left. Now Scrat

realized that her nuts were hers and any messing with her would mean dire consquences as he struggled in the icy water for what felt

like an eternity as his greedy, nut stealing punishment. He hoped he would get out alive and frankly, never run into her again.

What do you think? Scrat's had a rocky start to getting a female scrat love interest. Read and review!

Update: I indented and double spaced the paragraphs to mak it easier to read.

Update 2: Darn, it looks like double-spacing messed up the spacing of the words (Sorry, that's the best I know how to describe it.)

Reviewers, please let me know if you like the paragraphs messed up like this or in single spaced paragraph form. I would also use

some tips on how to double space on text on here so it doesn't look wacky. Thanks!


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Love a Scrat**

This is a rewrite of chapter 2 since it wasn't showing up and accidentally got deleted. Anyway, Enjoy!

Scrat eventually got out of the icy river, shivering from it's cold.

The next day Scrat was traveling through another field when he spotted two walnuts (a scrat delicacy) half buried in the ground. He gasped and squeaked in delight. He ran to grab them both but was tackled and held with a firm grasp to a rock by someone. It was Etwa. He whimpered, because now she was holding both nuts and because of the overwhelming tightness around his body from her grasping him. Then she handed him one walnut, released him from her hard grasp, and started to eat her own nut. Scrat almost made a dash to take steal her nut but Etwa made a fist with her paw and gave Scrat a menacing glare. Scrat cowered and trotted off.

After a short time sniffing the field, Scrat spotted a HUGE tree full of acorns. He stopped for a second to admire his findings. Then he made up his mind to get all the nuts he could from the tree before could stop him. He made a mad dash for the tree. He was about to put his clawed paw on the first nut then a dull orange blur knocked him out of the tree or so he thought. It was Etwa again. She had caught him in the tree and carried him to its mere top. She had a strong grip on his torso. He grunted, groaned, and gasped for breath as he was squeezed so hard he felt like his guts might fall out. (If you've seen Ice Age 1 when the glaciers squeeze Scrat you probably know what I mean.) He squeaked and struggled uncontrollably until Etwa pointed sternly with a claw to a slightly smaller tree in the distance with noticeable acorns in it. The female squirrel gave Scrat a final glare and released him. Recovering immediately, filled with eagerness to match nothing else, he hustled to the tree.

However, no sooner than he was in the tree than he began to think. Scrat was finally getting pretty easy nuts. No one had ever given him an acorn before, let alone a whole tree. Scrat began to feel like Etwa wasn't half bad. Sure she had caused him agony and nearly made him lose his life when she threw him into a half frozen river but Scrat was used to it. Everything and everyone kept him from his nuts, the thing in life he desired more than anything else. But now, someone had actually shared with him and offered him an acorn tree. It had enough acorns to last at least a month and would be growing more soon and would be. He was also even beginning to learn about sharing which he still didn't like.Then another thought struck Scrat. He had never had a place to call home. Sure he had run into other acorn trees but something disastrous always happened to them if he stayed by them long enough. For some reason, being given a tree by someone who looked like she had owned one for a long time gave him a sort of assurance and a thought of calling the gift home. Scrat decided to stick around a while as long as no catastrophe happened that destroyed his tree. Then came the thought that someone might actually care for him. Following that train of mind Scrat was left with feelings he didn't understand, some about Etwa and some about his home.

Just as Scrat was finally feeling satisfied about some things in his life, he was suddenly knocked out of his trance and almost out of his tree from the shock of someone or _something _making a thunderous trumpet sound.

Who made the trumpet? Was it Etwa? Was it someone or that could destroy Scrat's newly found home? Was it the sound made by the start of a natural catastrophe?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Honey I Squished the scrat?

Love a Scrat

All ice age characters belong to their Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. All other characters belong to me.

Here's chapter 3.

Scrat fell from the tree as a huge trunk extended into it, picking off a branch. Then the stranger ate the branch, nuts and all. Scrat screamed and tried to attack the mammoth who bellowed, annoyed, wondering why a squirrel would be attacking it. Then as Scrat got more desperate and tried to tug at its legs as it resumed eating, the mammoth stepped on him by accident. Suddenly, a female squirrel appeared, sitting casually on a branch. By now, another mammoth (to Scrats horror) a saber, two possums, and a sloth had come to check out the weird scene. The sloth mumbled something quietly to the saber.

"I think you stepped on someone." a kind female voice said. The first mammoth, the one that had stepped on Scrat, looking puzzled, turned to the other mammoth. Unfortunately, Scrat got stepped on again as the mammoth moved.

"I didn't say anything." the female mammoth admitted. By now, the sloth was searching high and low to where squeaks of pain and the voice had come from.

The voice came again, this time clearly by a the female squirrel as she jumped onto the mammoth's tusk. "Move, you stepped on someone." The mammoth moved. Now Scrat got a clear view and could see it was the mammoth by the name of Manny that had stepped on him. Sid, Diego, and 3 other animals he didn't recognize were next to him. Even more shockingly, the squirrel was Etwa and she had been talking!

Scrat go up dizzy and shook himself. Then he ran around frantically, grabbing for fallen nuts like a lunatic while the herd and Etwa were talking.

"I'm very sorry for stepping on your friend and uh-." Manny said to Etwa and attempting to say to the still running Scrat as he glanced over at him.

"No problem." Etwa replied, scrampering off.

"I sorry about standing-" Manny tried again.

Manny ended up looking very embarrassed and the rest of the herd looked confused. Just then, Scrat stopped running, his claws so full of nut that he had started dropping them. He glanced over at the odd herd that seemed to want an explanation from him since Etwa had left.

Scrat suddenly felt very angry at Manny for destroying part of his tree and all of the herd for wondering what was going on when he was CLEARLY the one that had suffered by losing nuts. Scrat made a karate yell and did a pose but did not attack since he knew he was no match for any of these animals maybe besides the sloth. The herd continued staring at him, this time some of the confusion on their faces turing to bewilderment. Scrat quickly picked up a rock and hit Sid right on the nose. Diego and the possums laughed but then Scrat started flinging many at once.

The possums started to dash to try to join in but Ellie stopped them and the herd trudged off, finally getting the point though their questions remained unanswered. Why could one scrat talk while another doesn't? What is Etwa doing with Scrat and why did she defend him? What will happen next? Will all these questions ever be answered?


	4. One More Makes Three

Yay! Another chapter! …….It's only been 2 years. …..Well, sorry for the LONG LONG wait. I'm going to try to work on this story more until it is finished. The chapter is very short but it is just the style of this particular story. So please excuse that.

Anyways, enjoy!

----------------------------------------

The tree was ruined. Absolutely ruined… When the mammoth had eaten from it; he destroyed many of its branches. Not to mention a deep gash in the trunk that practically split in two where the mammoth had sharpened his tusks. The tree would need a long time to recover and would not grow any acorns for months or even die. But what was worse, acorns lay on the ground in the dirt. Though there were more in the tree, the thought of his acorns lying there on the cold hard Earth filled him with sadness. And what's more, the tree would not likely make it.

Scrat began to gather the fallen acorns in his paws and think of a way to fix his tree when some chirping and bickering caught his attention. Scrat's jaw dropped when he saw that Etwa was fighting with another female squirrel.

But this was no ordinary female squirrel. When the fight calmed down enough for him to get a look at her, Scrat practically fainted in awe and delight.

Her eyes were a light blue rimmed by long black lashes. And she had a dashing brown pelt that shined in the sun compared to Etwa's washed out orange coat. (bit of a Mary Sue description *rolls eyes*) Scrat decided to name the female Scratte. It fit, perhaps since he was lacking creativity at the moment just trying to take in what a gorgeous squirrel she was.

In the midst of the fight, the Scratte grabbed the nut from Etwa. She spread two folds of skin out from under her belly to glide to the nearest tree.

Etwa growled and ran to catch up with her.

Only then did the male squirrel come out of his daze. Now both females were gone and all he had to look at was his destroyed acorn tree!

He screamed in horror when the memory the huge packyderm again filled his mind.

In a mad dash, he sprinted faster than he had ever gone before, to the two females… and the walnut that had caused their conflict….. squeaking and panting all the way.


	5. Stealing Earns Payback

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ice Age, Scrat, or Scratte but I do own Etwa. *grins*

------------------------------------------------------

When Scrat arrived at Etwa's acorn tree, we didn't see the squabble he expected to see. Etwa was …. reasoning with Scratte instead of fighting? Though Scratte didn't talk, the tawnier female was full of words.

She was not only talking about the acorn, but also about herself…. and…. an_**acorn**__ tree_ Scratte could have?!

Scrat's eyes widened as his mouth opened in a wide, greedy smile. This was too good. A tree… another _acorn _tree? Possibly one he could claim before Scratte finished the conversation with Scratte and claimed it for herself?

The saber tooth squirrel gasped when the realization stuck him. He laughed happily, internally congratulating himself for his new idea. With a quick motion of his legs that picked dust, he whooshed over to the tree Etwa was giving Scratte.

But Scrat's dramatic display did not go unnoticed by the females. Scratte glanced at Etwa with uncertainly for a moment which quickly transformed into anger when the thought of what the male squirrel was doing hit her. Etwa nodded, understanding where the other female was coming from.

"After him!" Etwa yelled.

The two took off after Scrat: Etwa by land, and Scratte by air.

Meanwhile, Scrat had arrived at the acorn tree. He grabbed three acorns in his paws, squeaking and squealing in delight.

But suddenly, he smelled something in the air. Something wasn't quite right but he couldn't make it out. The male squirrel lifted his long snout to test the air again. But still he came up with nothing. The odor was fiery and smelled of acorns but what it was; he still didn't have a clue. Again Scrat sniffed. Still nothing new…

Scrat finally let out a yell of frustration and dropped all three nuts. They fell to the ground beside the tree with barely a sound.

The hyperactive rodent quickly forgot about the nuts and how he had just dropped them. Scrat scrambled up to the top of the three story tall tree to get a whiff of the odor.

After but 3 seconds of sniffing, a hard and furry object collided with him. Scrat screamed as he was hit hard on branches and hit his head repeatedly. Scrat caught an acorn during his fall. He was just about to hug it when his tail got snagged on a narrow space between two branches at the very bottom of the tree.

The animal that hit Scrat turned out to be the dark chestnut furred Scratte. She growled menacingly in Scrat's face, voicing her anger in a wordless rage for stealing her tree to-be. Etwa just folded her arms, looking cross. Scratte snatched the acorn from her greedy saber-toothed counterpart and grinned smugly.

Scrat squealed, squirmed, and yelped as he tried to free himself from the tree limbs. But it was no use; he was stuck. The females just stood there giggling. He shook a fist at the two girls, grunting and yelling gibberish.

Without warning, Scratte hustled over to the crevice where Scrat's tail was caught. She yanked it out with a hard pull. For a second Scrat was relieved. That was, until Scratte grabbed a hold of his tail and ran up the tree with him. She glided to another tree almost effortlessly, carrying Scrat by the tail. She arrived at an even higher tree. With a seductive grin on her face, she skillfully began to wedge Scrat's tail between a couple branches.

He panicked when he realized what she was doing. Scrat began to hyperventilate and shake his head no frantically. But the wily female did not listen. She took her sweet time as the male squeaked and yelped in anxiety and pain. She eventually finished sticking his tail in there and gave him a good hard tug to make sure he was good and stuck. Then Scratte walked to the edge of the branch, brushing her paws together with satisfaction.

Scrat yelped as he realized she was about to leave. He extended a stretched paw to her, desperately hoping she would free him. But instead, she just expanded the folds of skin from her side and glided away.

Now he was again stuck in a tree and this time without acorns. Things couldn't get any worse. Suddenly, lighting flashed in the distance and rain poured down onto the tree…. and onto Scrat. It quickly soaked the squirrel's fur. Judging by the thick clouds and sudden chilly wind, he predicted hail would also soon fall.

The saber-toothed squirrel left out an anguished scream. Things could always get worse… at least for him. Now Scrat would not only have to escape from the huge tree; he would have to wait for the horrendous downpour to end as well…

---------------------------

So, that was a longer chapter. What did you think? Please R & R. I'm enjoying writing this story and could really use some feedback.


	6. A Place to Call Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age as I'm sure everyone knows by now…

FINAL CHAPTER

----------------------------

Scrat woke up with a startled squeak. He yawned and slowly rubbed his eyes.

He hadn't known just how long he was sleeping. One hour, two hours. The squirrel suddenly gasped. It was morning.

He had slept all night through the downpour, proven by his wet, matted coat. The sun was rising now and slowly drying his very damp fur. But then another realization struck him.

He was STILL stuck to that annoying tree by his tail. With an exasperated yell, Scrat jumped up and grabbed onto the nearest branch. He grunted, twisted, and turned as he tried to get his tail out. With a final heave, he freed himself.

The saber tooth squirrel grabbed his tail to check it for injury.

But wait… he smelled something again. A nut… a squirrel… Etwa? Scrat raised his elongated snout high into the air, forgetting his tail. He sniffed the air loudly and deeply.

No sooner than he got a whiff of an acorn than something hard hit him in the nose. The object knocked him off the branch and sent him crashing to the ground.

The prehistoric squirrel groaned as he opened his eyes once more. But any shock and fatigue was immediately forgotten. There was an acorn by his side: the one that hit him!

Scrat twitched when he heard something running down the tree he was in before. And the animal that had made that noise was on the ground soon, smiling. It was Etwa.

"Hey, sorry bout' that. Nuts fall out of one's paws unexpectedly sometimes. …Ya know that fight we had. That other girl and I forgive you for yesterday. We realized we were being too harsh with you. That acorn's our way of sayin' we're back on good terms." she said apologetically.

Scrat squeaked and hugged his acorn. His mouth began to water at the thought of eating it.

"But I have more news than just 'bout that acorn." she added, interrupting the male squirrel's thoughts. Scrat's eyes once more focused on her.

"You know that other girl Chestnut? She likes you. She was just having a hissy fit yesterday. She wants to settle down with you." Etwa said with a smug look on her face.

Scrat flinched and squeaked bewilderedly as if you say "Huh?" Who was Chestnut? Surely she meant Scratte.

"That girl, the one that can't talk like me. Her name is Chestnut." Etwa explained. "She is quite fond of you. She also wants you to stay. …And so do I."

Scrat jerked in shock a second time, this time his jaw dropping. Scratte's real name was Chesnut. And how Etwa was she implying that she…

"Yes. I like ya the way that other girl does. We've known each other since we were kids in fact. We just got reacquainted. Talking is my squirrely gift by the way. …Anyway, I'll see you soon."

Etwa began to scurry away. But she stopped abruptly. "Oh… and don't forget, you still have that acorn tree to clean up to clean up for us. She gestured to me that she wants to meet you there." she shouted back at him suggestively as she gave him a wink. She grinned at him one last time before scampered away.

Scrat gasped. The two girls were still letting him have that tree? And those acorns… they were probably still on the ground. But above all else, both girls liked him! Etwa and Chestnut! Scrat's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or turn into an anxiety-ridden mess.

But it didn't matter. Scrat was thankful. He had an acorn by his side, an acorn tree (though badly damaged), and two females who might be his mates. In time, he knew that this would be a place he'd call home.

Scrat promised himself that if he ever learned to speak, he'd tell Chestnut the name he had for her before. He'd tell her that is name for her was Scratte, just as fulfilling and beautiful as her real one was. And of course, there was Etwa: wily and daring yet kind. Not to mention her rare gift… Scrat knew that from that point forward that nuts would never be his top priority again. It would be Etwa, Chestnut, and their family to come. But he knew, no matter how many years went by, that never forget that crazy day that he met those two girls….

-------------------------

That was the last chapter of this story! Woohoo, I'm done!

Anyway, how was it? I'm not sure if it came out rushed but I hadn't expected to complete the story when I began writing this chapter. Also, I know I have a few sentence fragments. Ah well.

Anyway, feel free to click the review button and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.


End file.
